


Abyssal

by IAmNotAPotatoOrAmI



Category: Mafia Game - Fandom
Genre: Geheimnis Loop, Non-Linear Narrative, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotAPotatoOrAmI/pseuds/IAmNotAPotatoOrAmI
Summary: Tomorrow is when the gates open once more and the gods and demons come to make our world their playground. And the abyss shall pore forth once again, for us to stare into. However, shall it stare back into us, changing us from what we had once been into other, foreign creatures who can only claim to share our names?Do not stare into the Abyss, for it will stare back at you.
Kudos: 2





	Abyssal

Once upon a time. That is how a story starts, correct? Not in the landscape of a town lost to time, not in the middle of a game created to kill us and have us kill, no, not in any of those places. Yet, that is where this story starts, isn't it? In the middle of a town lost to time, where a game is played that has us kill and be killed. Where we do not know if anyone is friend or foe, if they are truly themselves, or a puppet for the Abyss. 

I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Nothing is truly known for certain about this place, but there are plausible trajectories that can be followed.

The first of which is where this place is. Of which, none of us are truly sure, but we do know that we only end up back in the place where we started when we try to leave - that we cannot leave this town. It doesn't really look like it is from any one place in particular, with some buildings jutting up into the sky made of steel and glass, while others remain simply wooden. The architectural structures are simply inconsistent. 

The second of which is the nature of the _game_ itself, of which we hesitate to call it a game. True, the Narrator claims that this is a game, but to what end? What game is made of forcing people to kill each other? Anyways, the _game_ is very simple, we the people are separated into two teams; the townspeople who have kept themselves, and the Mafia, who aim to kill the townspeople, those who have lost themselves. A massive oversimplification, but the exact rules to the game are not exactly known, nor is why we keep doing this. 

The third of which is the fact that once the _game_ has concluded, we have been brought back to life to repeat it all over again. Over and over and over again. It is quite likely this will never stop, we will never stop. There is hope that this will not continue into the eternium, but who knows? None of us knows for certainty, not even the Narrators know when this will end. 

Which brings us to the fourth trajectory, the Narrators and by extension, the Mafia. Each Narrator was once one of the town, and one of the town could become a narrator. They are taken, transformed into their roles, and sent out to fulfill the objective that whoever created this damnation. They are not themselves when carrying their roles out, but nonetheless, it is us versus them for each round. None of us wants to die, nor do we want to kill but we must. 

These trajectories don't exactly make sense, do they? They're only points, notes made from the results of playing the _game_. We aren't sure what else is out there, what is left to be found, but we know it exists, that there is more to this. But what? The only one who knows is whoever set this into motion, who created the situation we are all in now. We can only hope that whoever created this shall be merciful and let this end quickly. 

However, things like this are rarely quick, and making this is rarely made for mercy. Thus, let us begin, and welcome to Geheimnis. 


End file.
